1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image capturing device and an assembling method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image capturing device and the assembling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With great advance in electronic technology, small and portable handheld electronic devices proliferate in the market. Handheld electronic devices including mobile phones, tablet PCs, laptops, etc., are used everywhere. Handheld electronic devices are no longer limited to the provision of communication alone but a multitude of wireless communication services. These accessory functions may include a miniature digital camera with an image capturing device that comprises a photo/image sensitive element and a lens.
An image capturing device generally includes a lens module, a casing and a lens holder. These components of the image capturing device are conventionally assembled together by two times of gel dispensing and two times of baking processes. In detail, a first gel dispensing process is firstly performed on the inner surface of the casing, and the lens module is then disposed in the casing. Next, a first baking process is performed for fixing the lens module to the casing. Next, a second gel dispensing process is performed on the lens holder and the lens holder is then disposed on the casing and covering the lens module. Finally, a second baking process is performed for fixing the lens holder to the casing.
However, the conventional assembling method of the image capturing device requires two times of gel dispensing and two times of baking processes which is rather complicated and the labor cost is high, thereby increases the production cost. Moreover, the assembling process of the image capturing device takes a longer time and is difficult for mass production.